This invention relates to a vacuum grass collecting apparatus for a tractor-type lawnmower having a rear discharge opening in its cutting deck and a rear power-take-off.
It is well known that cut grass, including grass clippings, cuttings and other debris produced by lawn mowing, must be removed from a lawn if a lawn which is both visually pleasing and healthy is desired. If cut grass is not removed, a heavy thatch will accumulate on the lawn. The accumulated thatch will smother new grass growth, provide a nesting place for destructive insects, and provide an environment conducive to rapid growth of mold, fungus and other lawn diseases.
Various methods and apparatus for removing cut grass from lawns are well known in the prior art. Relatively small lawns are usually mowed with non-riding lawnmowers. For such lawns, manually raking the lawn after it has been mowed is usually a satisfactory method for removing cut grass. Nevertheless, various apparatus for continuously removing cut grass while the lawn is being mowed with a conventional non-riding lawnmower are well known in the prior art.
Larger lawns are usually mowed with tractor-type lawnmowers. For such lawns, manually raking the lawn after it has been mowed is seldom a satisfactory method for removing cut grass. And, while rake attachments for tractor-type lawnmowers and other apparatus for removing cut grass after the lawn has been mowed are commercially available, apparatus for continuously removing cut grass while the lawn is being mowed with a tractor-type lawnmower are preferred for routine care of larger lawns.
Apparatus for continuously removing cut grass while the lawn is being mowed with a tractor-type lawnmower are well known in the prior art. One such apparatus consists essentially of a refuse container mounted on a small trailer which is pulled behind the tractor-type lawnmower and a duct vacuum transport system for conveying the cut grass from the discharge opening in the cutting deck of the lawnmower to the refuse container. The duct vacuum transport system includes a conventional blower which is powered by an auxiliary internal combustion engine. Unfortunately, that apparatus, and any other trailer mounted apparatus, is difficult to maneuver when mowing areas of the lawn adjacent to buildings, flower beds, trees and the like. Furthermore, the auxiliary internal combustion engine which is used to power the blower increases the complexity and cost of the apparatus.
It is desirable to have a relatively simple, inexpensive apparatus for continuously removing cut grass while the lawn is being mowed with a tractor-type lawnmower which does not restrict the maneuverability of the lawnmower. It is generally believed that such an apparatus should be mounted on the tractor-type lawnmower and various apparatus for mounting on such lawnmowers are well known in the prior art. Examples of typical prior art apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,398, for a "Grass Bagger", issued to Allman, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,852, for a "Lawn Clipping Vacuum Collector", issued to Tackett. Each of those apparatus consists essentially of a refuse container mounted on the rear of the tractor-type lawnmower, a blower powered by the engine of the lawnmower, and a duct system for conveying cut grass from a side discharge opening in the cutting deck of the lawnmower to the refuse container. With each of those apparatus, the duct system extends a significant lateral distance beyond the side discharge opening in the cutting deck of the lawnmower. This increases the overall width of the tractor-type lawnmower without increasing its effective cutting width. And, while a tractor-type lawnmower using such an apparatus is easier to maneuver when mowing areas of the lawn adjacent to buildings, flower bed, trees and the like than a similar lawnmower using a trailer mounted apparatus, it is not possible to mow close to any such obstacle with the side of the lawnmower which has the discharge opening in the cutting deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,876, for a "Combination Mower and Catcher", issued to Turos, discloses a tractor-type lawnmower in combination with an apparatus for continuously removing cut grass while the lawn is being mowed. A duct system conveys cut grass from a rearwardly projecting discharge opening in one side of the cutting deck to a refuse container mounted on the rear of the lawnmower. With this apparatus, the duct system does not extend any significant lateral distance beyond the discharge opening. Accordingly, this apparatus does not restrict the maneuverability of the lawnmower when mowing areas of the lawn adjacent to buildings, flower beds, trees and the like. With this lawnmower and apparatus, it is possible to mow close to any such obstacle with either side of the lawnmower.
Unfortunately, the apparatus which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,876 has several inherent disadvantages. First, the specific embodiment disclosed in that patent is a complex, specialized apparatus which is not readily adaptable for use with most tractor-type lawnmowers which are commercially available. Second, that apparatus does not have a blower or other suitable independent air pressure source to assist in conveying the cut grass through the duct system. With that apparatus, the sole source of air pressure which conveys the cut grass through the duct system is the air movement created by the rotation of the cutting blade in the housing of the cutting deck. Accordingly, that apparatus is not suitable for use with any tractor-type lawnmower which has a cutting deck with more than one cutting blade.